


The Queens of Tarot

by Aoife



Category: Tarot (Divination Cards)
Genre: Archetypes, Art: Mandala, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Queens in conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queens of Tarot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venturous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/gifts).



The one thing that is consistent between the four of them is the smile. It is small, and secretive, and repeats itself across lips that shimmer, lips that shine, lips matte and lips left nude. There are entire oceans of stories in those smiles. Tales about the godhead born over and over again from the wombs of mortal women, men saved from their (just) fates by the whispers of mortal queens in the ears of capricious kings, women who weld together - and wield - arms to seek justice for their kin, and the prophetesses who speak truth to power. They are the cup, and the waters and the wine divine; the spear and the word; the sword and the fires of desire; and the coins and the bread of life. And in their hands is wrought power where there ought be nought.

The room is sacred to the four of them. It is small, and richly furnished, draped in silks and perfumed by the night breeze; and each brings their own gift to the room when they meet there. Sweet, ruby red wine, candles of purest beeswax, and delicately fragranced incense and fresh baked bread. They sit cross-legged, wearing their old, comfortable clothes on silken cushions, and light the incense and candles; they break the bread and share the wine as they sit round in a circle. 

They eat, and they drink, and they exchange news of their own corners of the world, and they bargain for favors for their own adherents that they cannot grant themselves. Most often the favors are traded between the woman who brings bread and the she who brings the incense, and between the one who brings the candles and she who brings the wine; but occasionally, the trades are more complex, the reasons more elaborate, and the results more spectacular.

(When they walk out of this room again, and they put down their crowns, they will be ordinary woman once more, but no woman is _ordinary_ , is she?)

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
